


The Malevolent One

by Jeelynasaurus



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeelynasaurus/pseuds/Jeelynasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Mal and Zoey love . . . even if it's not completely willing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Malevolent One

An ominous laugh rang through out the darkness, the sound sending a shiver down Zoey's spine. Her wide eyes searched the forest for the source, as her whole body trembled with adrenaline. Red material had slipped down on her breasts, revealing more of the skin than she intended. Quickly, she moved to yank her top back up, but was stopped by a familiar hand.

     The man she knew as Mike pinned her against the tree behind her. Except this wasn't Mike anymore.

     This was Mal.

     Hot breath fanned over her face as The Malevolent One chuckled.

     "Poor Zoey. Where is Mike to save you now?"

     The hand not gripping hers was holding a rope and before she could process what was happening, her hands had been securely tied. Mal pushed her down, and she fell onto her back, groaning at the pain.

     He climbed on top of her, in between her legs, before reaching into his pokcet. SIlver glinted in the moonlight as he withdrew a knife. He pressed it against the soft flesh of her neck, his dark eyes boring into hers.

     "If you try anything sweets, I will not hesitate to hurt you.

     Do I make myself clear?" He asked, his voice deep and menacing.

     She nodded, tears forming at the base of her eyes. Oh how she hated being defenseless. She knew she could fight off Mal if she wanted, but he had threatened to permantantly destory Mike, and she couldn't let that happen. Once Mal was finished with her, she'd come up with a plan to save Mike.

     Just like he had always saved her.

     One tear slipped out, running down the panes of her face. Mal noticed it and brought a hand up, his thumb catching the liquid.

     "I can't have you terrified of me. It won't be any fun that way." He murmured to himself, too low for Zoey to hear.

     His teeth glinted in a smile as he moved closer to Zoey. He brought his face to her neck, nuzzling the skin there. The gesture was romantic and sensual and it surprised the young woman. She tensed, wondering what Mal was up to.

     His hips began to rock slowly into hers, and her eyes widened as the movement caused a flush to creep over her skin.

     "Zoey." Mal whispered, moving up from her neck to her jawline.

     He laid soft kisses there, trying to get his woman to relax a little. Yes, his woman, that sounded so right. Zoey was a very kind, caring person, but she had elements to her that made her badass. A little tweaking and manipulation, and she would be putty in his hands.

     Besides, every villian needed a villianess by his side.

     A smirk settling on his features, he suddenly planted his lips on Zoey's. She thrashed a bit, not having expected this from Mal. She had thought he would go straight for the sex, not play around with her like this. What was he up to?

     Mal started going a little bit harder with his hips, and Zoey let out a low moan at the friction. She couldn't help it. Even though she knew Mal was in control right now, he _looked_ like Mike and her attraction to him was undeniable.

     She finally started kissing him back, and a tongue parted her lips. She hesitantly let him in, and followed suit, their slick appendages dancing together in a test of dominance. Of course, he won and slowly pulled back, feeling the need for air.

     His pants were starting to get a bit tight from grinding into Zoey and her heaving chest from lack of breath did nothing to help. He brought the knife to her shirt and quickly sliced through the material. It fell apart around her and within seconds, Mal had stripped her of her bra too.

     Zoey shivered again as the cool night air hit her breasts, her nipples hardening automatically. Mal's brown eyes were focused on the soft mounds of flesh, and the red-head watched him for a moment. She had never seen him look so entranced and it kind of turned her on.

     "Mal . . . " She released a breathy moan as his lips began to rain down kisses on her.

     Her eyes widened as she realized what she had said, but Mal made no comment. Assuming he hadn't heard, she closed her eyes, intent on enjoying this since she had no choice.

     Mal squeezed her soft flesh, one hand skillfully twisting the nipple of her left breast as his mouth got to work on her other. She was panting underneath him, as he still moved his hips against hers. Her porcelain skin looked almost translucent in the moonlight, and he found himself ready to take her.

     He had wanted Zoey as long as Mike had. So innocent, yet so fierce. It was a combination that for some reason, he could not resist. Though she loved Mike and not him, soon that would not be a problem. He was going to make her say his name again, only this time not under her breath.

     She was going to _scream_ it.

     However, she would need a little more prep work first. He stopped everything he was doing, chuckling as Zoey let out a sound of confusion.

     "Don't worry sweets, I'm going to take care of you."

     His hands dropped to her pants, swiftly pulling them off, along with her shoes. Next were her panties, as he was too eager to admire the silk for long. He met her eyes, seeing fear once again outlined in the blue orbs.

     Resisting the urge to roll his own eyes, he glided his hands up her thighs, spreading them apart gently.

     "Zoey, don't be afraid of me. I might not be Mike, but trust me when I say I will treat you like a queen."

     If she did what he said that is.

     He moved in close, his eyes drifting shut for a moment as an aroma unlike anything he'd ever smelled assailed his senses. Sweet, sweet Zoey was already wet for him. His brown eyes reopened as a slick tongue glided over her folds.

     The reaction was immediate. Zoey moaned loudly, throwing her head back. Her red hair had been removed from her signature twin ponytails earlier and it was spread on the ground around her. He watched her wriggle underneath his careful attention for a while longer.

     God, he needed her. She tasted wonderful but she was ready and he _needed_ her.

     Sitting up, hhe quickly shedded himself of any clothing, before moving over his lover. He positioned himself but then looked into those beautiful eyes again. This time, all he saw was lust and a little bit of love.

     Perfect.

     He slowly sank into her tight heat, as his member pulsed from intense desire. Zoey cried out underneath him as he pushed himself further and further inside her. Suddenly, he couldn't move any more. So he stayed still for a moment, trying to catch his breath and let her adjust.

     "Take me."

     His brown eyes snapped up to her blue orbs, surprise etched into his features. Zoey said nothing more but the look she was giving him . . .

     This was the part of her he craved. Not just her body, but the darkness that swirled just underneath the surface of that kind countenance.

     He withdrew for a moment, hating to be out of her flesh but knowing the result would be well worth it. With a deep breath, he slammed back into her again. Zoey's back arched as he began to take her with a force that knocked the wind out of her.

     The hard ground scraped her back, but she could care less at the moment. The forest rung with the sound of their lovemaking; grunts and cries of pleasure mixed with the telltale slapping of skin on skin.

     He was going so hard, she knew she would have the nastiest bruises come tomorrow morning. Still, it felt so good and she -

     She didn't know how long she'd be able to take it.

    Her legs wrapped instinctivally around Mal's hips, encouraging him to go faster. He was panting now, her tight flesh being hard to push through. His legs burned from the pace he was setting, but he didn't dare stop.

     Oh no, she was his now and he was going to enjoy her to the fullest.

     A growl rumbled in his chest as he leaned forward and bit his lover's neck. It earned him a yelp of pain but he continued to suck until the skin was purpled.

     "Mine." He said darkly.

     He got no response except another moan, but he knew his message had been heard loud and clear.

     He cursed as he felt himself nearing his end already. She was so tight and wet around him, he couldn't handle it. Not to mention how long it had been since he'd last been with a woman. His hair fell forward as he moved to kiss Zoey. She kissed him with equal passion, still making loud sounds as she did so.

     When he finally pulled away, it was only to see her blue eyes widen in surprise. With a dark grin, he realized what he had found, and began to pound relentlessly into that spot. His hands gripped her thighs tightly, pulling her up off the ground to get better access.

     He watched her, the pleasure he was giving her only turning him on more.

     Then suddenly, she tightened around him almost painfully, causing him to let out a gasp.

     "Mal!" Red lips screamed in ecstasy as she shuddered, the knot in her stomach snapping apart.

     Oh god. Damn it he -

     Before he could even finish the thought, his hips jerked into hers once last time before stilling. He emptied his desire into her, his body tense as he struggled with the overwhelming emotions he was feeling.

     When it was done, he fell forward onto her, body light enough that he wouldn't crush her.

     The word that he had been forcing back slipped out against his will as he lay there, surrounded by her soft beauty.

     When Zoey heard him say her name, she was surprised not at the word, but at the way it was said. Lust was mixed in yes, but a deep affection seemed to echo in his tone as well.

     She knew that Mal could never love somebody; he was too self absored and well, evil.

     Still though, that he could even feel that for her made her stomach twist. She didn't know whether to jump for joy or curl up in a ball and cry. She had betrayed Mike, and the worst thing was, she had _liked_ it.

     Mal chuckled beside her, as she was brought from her thoughts.

     "I told you I would take care of you." He said with a smirk.

     He reached up to cut the ropes holding her hands, then drew her into his body. Despite that they were laying on the ground, neither felt the need to move at the moment. Zoey, although pained, gave in to Mal, sighing and resting her head on his chest.

     Mal grinned darkly, retreating into his mind for a minute. His eyes landed on the figure of Mike, who was crying into his knees. The other personalities surrounded him, trying to console the original.

     "Now you know why they call me The Malevolent One, Mike."

     He always got what he wanted.


End file.
